


Ősz

by HU_shipper



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Rain
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/HU_shipper
Summary: A turné néha unalmas is tud lenni, és ez természetes, csak néha pont rosszkor jön rá néhányakra a kabinláz, pölö zuhogó eső közben.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GimmeYourFood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeYourFood/gifts).



> Ismét ajándék, mert végre találtam egy magyart az oldalon. Bocsii :c

A Day of the Dead-turné jelenlegi állomása London volt.  
\- Georgie… - szólt elhaló hangon Dylan.  
\- Mivaaaaaan…?  
\- Nem megyünk várost nézni?  
\- Dilly, zuhog az eső.  
\- Tudooom, de megöl az unalom. Kéééérlek!  
George felsóhajtott. Ha nem megy vele, Dylan egész nap hisztis lesz. De ha vele megy, megázik, fázni fog, és Dylannel kell lennie. Akkor ezzel el is dőlt.  
\- Rendben van. Dobok egy sárgát és indulhatunk.  
\- Kösziiii! – kiáltott fel a fiatalabb férfi, és kis híján a nyakába ugrott. George átcserélte a melegítőnadrágot csőnadrágra, bakancsot vett és kapucnis pulcsit. Elvégezte a dolgát, és nekiállt esőkabátot (vagy ernyőt) keresni. Nem talált. Vállat vont, és átment a busz nappaliként funkcionáló részébe, hogy szóljon a többieknek.  
\- Dylannel elmegyünk városnézni, meglesztek nélkülünk?  
\- Persze! – válaszolt Danny – Jordon és Jay múzeumba mennek, én pedig kiporolom Matty seggét Mario Kartban.  
\- Jó tervek, csá.  
A busz előterében beleütközött egy falba. Puha volt. És megfordult, hogy ránézzen. Dylan volt az.  
\- Dylan? Te mikor lettél ilyen…nagy?  
\- Nem kell kiakadni, nem találtam kabátot, úgyhogy három pulcsit vettem. Ernyőm viszont van.  
\- Az király, mert nekem nincs. Osztozunk? Ja, és Dyl. Az az én pulcsim.  
Egy ideig csendben sétáltak, Dylan zsebre dugta a kezét, George pedig az ernyőt tartotta. Az idősebb férfi észrevette, hogy mivel ketten nem fértek be az ernyő alá, Dylan félig kilógott, hogy neki ne kelljen. Elmosolyodott és érezte, ahogy egy kicsit elpirul. Felnézett a mexikói arcára, és ördögi gondolata támadt. Elé került, és behúzta az ernyő alá. Nagyon közel álltak egymáshoz.  
\- Tudod, Dyl, nem bánom, hogy kijöttünk, nagyon cuki vagy kipirult arccal. – suttogta a fülébe. Dylan (ha lehet) még jobban elpirult és közelebb lépett. Két keze közé fogta George arcát. A testük összesimult.  
\- Igen? – kérdezte suttogva – cuki? Hát te is kipirultál, és nekem NAGYON tetszik.  
Közelebb hajolt, ajkaik pár centire voltak egymástól. George a szabad kezével Dylan vállába kapaszkodott. A fiatalabb lehunyta a szemét, kezei ellazultak. George kihasználta az alkalmat.  
Kilökte az ernyő alól.  
A meglepetés (és a lökés) erejétől megtántorodva Dylan tett néhány bizonytalan lépést hátrafelé, majd fenékre esett az aszfalton. Társa fölötte állt, és alig kapott levegőt a nevetéstől.  
\- Ó, Dilly! Látnod kellett volna az arcodat! Azt hitted… Te komolyan azt hitted, hogy ennyire könnyű dolgod lesz? Anyám, annnyira megérte!!!  
\- Georgie… - Dylan hangja, bármilyen halk volt is, elég volt, hogy megállítsa George-ot. A rapper hangja nagyon mély volt - átlagosan. Ezzel szemben a Dylan aki előtte ült, leginkább egy panaszosan nyávogó sebesült kismacskára hasonlított. Valószínűleg a sírás határán állt.  
\- Georgie… Hideg… - az első könnycseppek legördültek az arcán. Egy kátyúba esett, derékig a hideg, sáros vízben ült.  
\- Dyl. Akkor állj fel.  
\- Nem megy. Fáj…  
George felsóhajtott és a karjaiba kapta. Dylan a vállára hajtotta a fejét.  
\- Az ernyőt tudod vinni, King Kong? – a férfi bólintott és elvette tőle.  
Visszaértek a turnébuszhoz.  
\- Dylan, most leteszlek. Mi fáj? Tudsz állni?  
\- Mondjuk. A csuklóm és a bokám nagyon fáj. A bal. Mindkettőből… - a hangja sírásba fulladt, amikor George leengedte a földre.  
\- Nyugodj meg, Dilly, elmondom mi lesz. Beviszlek, te levetkőzöl és veszel egy forró zuhanyt. Ha végeztél, felveszed a ruhát, amit adok, megeszed az ételt, amit eléd teszek, befekszel az ágyadba, és alszol. Holnap dokihoz megyünk, megnézetjük a csuklód meg a bokád. Oké?  
Dylan a könnyeit nyelve bólintott. George a keze közé fogta az arcát, a hüvelykujjával letörölte a könnyeket és nagyon lassan közelebb hajolt, amíg saját, valószínűleg kékre fagyott ajka találkozott Dylan remegő ajkaival. Nem volt nagy szám, de Dylan érezhetően megnyugodott, az arcát George pulcsijába fúrta és csendesen hüppögött. George felkapta, bevitte a buszba, segített levetkőznie (szigorúan alsónadrágig) aztán megengedte a forró vizet, és kiválasztotta Dylan legpuhább törölközőjét. Ezután előszedte a férfi kedvenc melegítőnadrágját, a saját kedvenc kapucnis felsőjét és egy bolyhos takarót. Majd kiment a konyhába, és előbányászott a szekrényből egy zacskós levest, amit gyorsan el is készített.  
Dylan kijött a fürdőszobából, átöltözött és mellé huppant a konyhaasztalhoz. George kanalanként belediktálta a levest, majd átpakolta a sebesült rappert az ágyába, betakarta, és megcsókolta a homlokát.  
\- Szép álmokat, Dylan.


End file.
